1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of splitting or shaping of logs of wood into smaller pieces of wood;
The invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for forcing a log of wood through a specially formed and designed series of knives or wood splitting elements in such manner that the shape and uniformity of the pieces of log being split remain relatively constant or in a constantly conformed pattern of size and shape;
The invention is even more particularly related to a method and apparatus for performing the method as set forth wherein the constant shape and size of the wood being split is accomplished by partially splitting each log through a series of different areas in order that proper relief is afforded to the wood being split so it does not jam, or deform unduly in passing through a series of offset knives or splitting elements.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Wood splitting by the forcing of a wedge or the like through a log held in place, or conversely forcing the log past a wedge or the like held in place, wherein a log is divided into two or more parts is known and practiced, particularly for making firewood.
All such devices known to me heretofore made to operate in this manner, known to me, produce random sizes and shapes of logs suitable, in general, for burning as firewood.
The method and apparatus of this invention, while using the theory of forcing wood past a splitting element, is completely different in its uniqueness and innovativeness as well as its utility in that the wood which is split by the method and apparatus of this invention has a uniformity and conformity of sizes and shapes of pieces which are produced which is unknown and unheard of heretofore in connection with splitting of wood as opposed to sawing wood in a sawmill or the like, particularly wherein the method of cutting the wood is by splitting in and through a series of offset and appropriately shaped splitting devices which cause a splitting of the log in a series or sequential number of passes through offset splitting elements without the necessity of interruption between such steps and particularly wherein large logs may be successfully split in this manner with relatively small forces being applied, and wherein the split pieces are relatively uniform in size for maximum ease and efficiency of storage and transport. There is no other system known to me using the unique theory herein described.